This invention relates generally to the field of computer keyboards, and more particularly to a key depression inhibitor device which can be easily installed on a computer keyboard to temporarily cover a selected key or combination of keys to prevent accidental or inadvertent depression of those keys during normal operation of the keyboard.
Present day computer keyboards have evolved into a high level of functional sophistication that permits certain keys to be multifunctional and to perform different functions depending upon a variety of utility situations in the computer with which the keyboard is associated. As is well know, in addition to the usual array of alpha-numeric keys formally associated with typewriters which are necessary to perform basic text input functions, the vast majority of computer keyboards now in use include a plurality of special purpose keys which control various operational functions of the computer. For example, on a typical keyboard, there are 15 so-called "F" or "Function" keys, usually labeled F-1 to F-15, which control various operational functions of the computer. In addition, between the alpha and numeric sections of the keyboard, there are and additional six keys usually labeled Help, Home, Page Up, Delete, End and Page Down, and beneath these are four keys, usually arranged in an inverted "T" configuration, which control the left, right, up and down movement of the computer cursor on the screen. There are, of course, other configurations found on keyboards for special purpose applications, but the foregoing is fairly representative of the majority of keyboards utilized with most general purpose computers.
It is customary practice with keyboards designed for use with IBM and IBM compatible computers to control the function of the individual "F" keys through the software utilized in the computer. The reason for this is that there are many more functions available with different programs and applications than there are "F" keys on the keyboard to perform them, with the result that is has also become common practice to assign different functions to the same key or keys, as the case may be, in different programs and applications. For example, the following chart illustrates a representative sampling of the functions of several "F" keys in a few different programs and applications:
______________________________________ BASIC LANGUAGE PROGRAM "DAC-EASY" ACCT. LITE ______________________________________ F-1 - List F-1 - Help F-2 - Run F-2 - Calculator ##STR1## F-3 - Status ##STR2## F-4 - Date F-5 - Continue F-5 - (Blank) F-6 - LPTI F-6 - (Blank) F-7 - Trace-On F-7 - Print F-8 - Trace-Off F-8 - Deposit F-9 - Key F-9 - Withdrawal F-10 - Screen F-10 - (Blank) ______________________________________ PFS "DAC-EASY" ACCT. VERS. 4.2 PROFESSIONAL WRITE ______________________________________ F-1 - Help F-1 - Help F-2 - Options F-2 - File/Print F-3 - (Blank) F-3 - Edit F-4 - Date F-4 - Format F-5 - (Blank) F-5 - Dictionary F-6 - Delete F-6 - Addresses F-7 - (Blank) F-7 - (Blank) F-8 - Add F-8 - (Blank) F-9 - Edit F-9 - (Blank) F-10 - Process F-10 - (Blank) ______________________________________
The magnitude of the problem of different "F" keys performing different functions can perhaps be imagined when one considers the astoundingly large volume of different programs and applications that are available to perform just the major non-specialized computer operations of word processing, database, spread sheet, desktop* publishing, graphic design and on-line service research. An if one considers specialized computer operations, such as CADCAM, airline reservations and ticketing, factory parts inventory, telemarketing, etc., the number of different functions becomes difficult for all but the proficient expert in the particular field to comprehend.
The major problem that confronts the computer operator is that of inadvertently hitting a wrong or inappropriate key during a particular computer operation, or series of repetitive operations, which can cause errors in data entry. The usual consequence of this is the time lost in wasted effort to locate and correct the error or errors after a problem becomes apparent, and less often, relatively consequential damage in terms of lost or misplaced data.
Frequently "F" keys are laid out in such a fashion that two adjacent "F" keys perform functions that are exactly the opposite. For example, in desktop publishing application, the "F" keys for either CUT and COPY are next to each other, and if one is performing a series of COPY and PASTE activities in the course of editing a document, and inadvertently hits the CUT key instead of the COPY key, the selected data is lost from the document at that location, and must be restored immediately or it will be lost forever. Similarly, if the activity is a series of CUT and PASTE, and the COPY key is inadvertently depressed, the selected material will remain where it is not wanted and must later be removed, at the expense of wasted time and effort.
In another example, many accounting programs have the "F" keys for deposit and withdrawal next to each other. Thus, if one is utilizing the check writing feature of the program to write a series of checks and he manually enters them into the check register, inadvertently striking the deposit key rather than the withdrawal key will result in a major error being introduced into the check register. Of course, this error, or series of errors as the case may be, will prevent the check register balance from corresponding with the closing balance on the monthly statement, thereby making it very difficult and time consuming to review the check book activity for the month to ascertain the source of the error. Further more serious damage can result from this error since the check book register will show more money in the account that what is actually on deposit, with the result that one or more checks, written after the entry error is made, may be returned for insufficient funds in the account. The consequences of this are well know.
Another example of serious consequences arising from inadvertently striking a wrong key is seen in connection with program writing where, for example, in certain languages one may find the LOAD key and the SAVE key next to each other. Thus, while working on the program and temporary variations are made to test to acceptability of these changes to the program, if the operator strikes the SAVE key rather than the LOAD, the temporary changes would be transferred form RAM to the hard disk without the operator realizing it.
The present invention seeks to overcome the foregoing problems by providing a key depression inhibitor device for preventing accidental or inadvertent manual depression of a key or combination of keys on a computer keyboard. The device comprises a relatively flat, rectangular wall member adapted to overlie the top surface of a key when the device is installed on a keyboard. A pair of opposed side wall members is attached to and depends from first opposite edges of the top wall member, and a pair of opposed end wall members is attached to and depends from second opposite edges of the top wall member, such that the top wall member and the side wall and end wall members define a generally hollow cover adapted to fit over a selected key or combination of keys on the keyboard. There are support means on the distal ends of the end wall members for supporting the device on the computer keyboard over the selected key or combination of keys, thereby preventing any key or combination of keys covered by said device form being accidentally or inadvertently depressed during normal operation of the keyboard.
In some of its more limited aspects, and end wall members depend from the top wall member further than the side wall members, and the means for supporting the device on the keyboard is on the distal ends of the end wall members. Also, the means for supporting the device comprises a flange which projects laterally outwardly form the distal ends of the end wall members, the flanges being adapted to rest on the upper surface of the keyboard adjacent to the selected key or combination of keys over which the device is placed.
In addition, the side wall members are tapered downwardly to fit between adjacent keys of the computer keyboard so as not to interfere with proper operation of any keys not covered by the key depression inhibitor.
Still further, the key depression inhibitor device is constructed in different configurations such that one depression inhibitor device can cover from one to four adjacent keys arranged in both single and double rows, thereby making the key depression inhibitor device effective to cover a single key or any selected combination of keys.
Having briefly described the general nature of the present invention, it is a principal object thereof to provide a key depression inhibitor device to temporarily cover a selected key or combination of keys to prevent accidental or inadvertent depression of those keys during normal operation of the keyboard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a key depression inhibitor device which can be easily installed and removed from the computer keyboard, or easily switched from one key or combination of keys to another key or combination of keys.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a key depression inhibitor device in which the principles of the invention are embodied in a variety of sizes of the device to fit over a single key or a variety of combinations of keys without having to alter any given device.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a key depression inhibitor device which is very simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in use and requires no maintenance.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from an understanding of the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.